The Dance
by GrandHart
Summary: With a dance coming up, it leave Tweek and Craig in a odd spot. Do they stay together, or is it time to say good bye?
1. Chapter 1

Tweek twitched uncomfortably at the lunch table. All of his friends were eagerly talking about the dance coming up, but more importantly who they were going to ask to it.

"Stan are you going to ask Wendy?" Token asked.

"Why? Were you?" Stan asked back.

"I am thinking about asking Bebe." Clyde interjected.

Everyone at the table kept going from there about who going with who. Tweek sat there awkwardly holding his sandwich. He hoped no one would ask him who he was going with. After all he was technically in a relationship. Tweek glanced at Craig who was sitting next to him. He was minding his own business eating his lunch. Tweek wondered if he too didn't want to be asked.

Tweek and Craig were in a fake relationship since fifth grade. It bothered them at first, being forced into it. But after sometime passed they realized they were really good friends and liked hanging out with each other. There were talks in the past about breaking up but in the end they didn't really see the point. Even still though they stood on a weird level between friends and couple. Tweek never really knew what to think or make of the matter.

Now there was going to be a dance. Tweek didn't know what to think about it. Was he supposed to ask Craig? Or was Craig going to ask him? Or was that too weird? Should they skip the dance? Craig would probably prefer that. He liked to stay at home most nights. Tweek brain went off on tangents, he was giving himself a headache until someone snapped him out of it.

"Hey Tweek."

Tweek looked up and saw Wendy. At some point while Tweek was getting lost in his thoughts the girls had shown up.

"Gah." Tweek said back. "Sorry what is up, Wendy?"

Wendy smiled. "The girls and I were thinking we get ready at my house for the dance."

Tweek sighed. When Craig and him started dating he became the girl in the relationship. All the girls in class treated him like a girl. I guess it would have been weird for Craig to be the girl. He lacks any feminine qualities.

"So?" Tweek asked back.

"So, we thought you would want to come over and get ready with us." Wendy beamed.

"Um…" Tweek hesitated. It was all too much for him. "No, I can't…" Tweek said fidgeting more.

"Why not?" Wendy asked.

"Er, well um…" Tweek tried, he looked over at Craig who was still stoic in eating his lunch. Tweek took a breath. "Uh, I don't know if I am going."

"Really?" Wendy looked over at Craig. Craig kept eating his lunch not changing his emotion. Wendy glared.

"Well, I think you should come." Wendy pushed.

"What?" Tweek said.

"Come with me. It will be fun. We will go as a group with everyone." Wendy said excitedly.

"I don't know." Tweek twitched.

"Well you think about it. But I think it would be a lot of fun." Wendy smiled.

"Sure, I will let you know." Tweek said back. Wendy Smiled at Tweek and then turned her attention to another conversation.

Tweek glanced over at Craig. Craig looked over at Tweek. Tweek eyes widen. Craig looked back bored at him. Tweek began fidgeting waiting for Craig to say something. But he didn't instead he picked up his food and walked over to the trash can.

"Problems in paradise?"

Tweek head snapped around and he saw Kenny looking back at him. Kenny walked over and sat down next to Tweek.

"What do you mean?" Tweek asked.

"Just seems that Craig been really cold lately, even around you." Kenny said.

"Ah, well that's not weird for Craig." Tweek said.

"Doesn't seem like a loving relationship. Maybe Craig getting bored." Kenny looked at Tweek.

"Bored?" Tweek chirped.

"Maybe it is time for you to call this relationship off. Then you guys could actually date. You could date a girl Tweek." Kenny said with a smirk.

"A girl?" Tweek eyes widen in fear.

"No girl? So you are gay?" Kenny pushed.

"I never said that!" Tweek yelped.

"McCormick, what are you doing?" Tweek recognized Craig deep voice. Tweek tuned his head and saw Craig looking tired staring down at him and Kenny.

Kenny eyes gleamed. "I was asking Tweek to the dance."

"No you weren't." Tweek said quickly back.

"Well I was about to." Kenny laughed as he put an arm around Tweek. Everyone knew that Kenny was a player and has dated or kissed almost every girl in the school. He wasn't gay. But he was a jerk that liked to start shit.

Craig sat down. "So, what you going to say Tweek?" Craig asked.

Tweek looked over at Craig and Then back at Kenny. "AHH! Too much pressure."

Craig smirked and Kenny let out a laugh.

The bell rung signaling lunch was over. Craig walked off to his next class and Tweek to his. But while Tweek began his walk away he couldn't help but think about what Kenny had said. Was Craig really getting bored of him? And if so, what does that mean for their relationship?


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of school went by and Tweek was still caught up by everything. The last bell rang ending school. Tweek kept thinking about him and Craig. He tried to zero his thoughts when he met up with Craig by his locker after school. The plan was to go to Craig house and hang out.

"Hey, let's go to your house today." Craig said when Tweek meet up with him.

"Uh, sure we can." Tweek responded.

"Your parents won't be there right?" Craig asked.

"What?" Tweek was taken back. "No, they shouldn't be. They both work today."

"Good" Craig said.

After that they both left the school. Tweek walked over to Craig car and jumped in. Craig didn't say anything just started the drive to Tweek house. Meanwhile Tweek was trying to figure out why Craig wanted to go to his house and avoid his parents.

They got to Tweek house and Tweek bounded inside.

"What do you want to drink?" Tweek headed straight to the kitchen to make himself more coffee.

"Eh, whatever. Just not coffee." Craig said back.

Tweek Heard the T.V. in the living room turn on. Tweek finished his coffee and grabbed a soda from the fridge. Tweek walked back into the living room He saw Craig sitting on the couch with his head in his hand. Tweek handed him the soda before joining him on the couch also. Tweek glanced at Craig. Craig looked bored, but didn't he always? Tweek struggled with his thoughts he looked down at his coffee. He tried to rationalize a reason, but before he could even think he felt fingers slide along his chin. Then they pushed up his chin, and Tweek met with Craig lips. Tweek eyes widen as his lips pressed against Craig. Craig pushed deeper and Tweek eyes narrowed as he felt the soft kiss go deeper. Tweek couldn't think.

Craig removed himself from Tweek. He looked at the blond, who started shaking and blushing profusely.

"Wh-What?" Tweek asked. Craig and him had kissed before, but it was out of curiosity mostly. They never went further and they always talked about it before hand. Tweek was completely confused by Craig actions.

Craig sighed. "Tweek, we need to talk."

'Oh no, this is way too much pressure!' Tweek thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

"What is it Craig?" Tweek asked twitching a bit more.

Craig sighed again. "Do you want to stay in this relationship?"

"What… um." Tweek began fiddling with his fingers.

"It's just… If we stay together. Well, I want more." Craig said turning his whole body to Tweek. "I have been having these urges lately. I don't know about you Tweek. I don't know where you stand. But you have to have urges to, right? You are a guy after all."

"Well…" Tweek blushed and looked down.

"I was thinking…" Craig put his hand to his face. "Of getting a hotel room for after the dance."

Tweek eyes widen he looked up at Craig.

"I don't want to push anything on you." Craig hand moved from his face to his hat on his head. "It's just I want a relationship were…" Craig looked away. "Well, you know what I mean. If you are uncomfortable with that it's fine, Tweek. But maybe we should talk about ending it? And maybe dating someone else."

Tweek grabbed his coffee and quickly took a large gulp from it. He let Craig words sink in. Tweek desperately thought about everything and what he wanted to do. Tweek closed his eyes as the pressure mounted on him. Craig voice broke in to his thoughts.

"I have needs to, Tweek."

Tweek eyes slowly opened and he looked over at Craig. Craig had pulled his hat down hiding his eyes. But a blush was still visible on his cheeks. Tweek put down the coffee cup. Tweek crawled over to Craig on the other side of the couch. He reached up and pulled his hat up. Craig looked at Tweek.

"We can get a hotel room." Tweek whispered.

Craig eyes flashed. He grabbed Tweek hand and pulled him into a hug. Craig let out a light snicker.

"So, are you going to Wendy's house to get ready for the dance?

"Hell no!" Tweek squeaked out.

Craig chuckled before letting Tweek go. Tweek plopped onto the couch. Craig stood up and stretched.

"I am going to use the bathroom."

Tweek watched Craig walk off. When Craig was in the bathroom, Tweek let out a loud gasp. Tweek grabbed his hair and began breathing. 'He wants to have sex!' Tweek eyes widen. 'This is too much pressure, I don't know how to do it.' Tweek heard the bathroom door open and Craig wandered out.

"Hey I just got a text from Ruby. She needs me to go pick her up at the mall." Craig said leaning on the couch. "Want to come?"

"Ah, no its ok. I have homework I need to do." Tweek said

Craig shrugged. "Alright, well text me."

Craig got up and walked over to Tweek. He put his hand in Tweek messy hair and ruffled. Then he walked out of the house. Tweek sat on the couch and took a big breath.

"GAH!" Tweek said before continuing his panic attack. "I need to find out how to have sex."


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Tweek rubbed his tired eyes. He got out of bed and slowly got dressed for school. He threw his clothes over his body and didn't bother buttoning them up at that moment. He was too exhausted from the night before. He glanced at his computer. All night Tweek tried to google porn and how to for sex but his parent had a strict parent lock on his computer. He didn't get far. Tweek stomach turned. Tweek stretched his arm and yawned loudly, before Tweek eyes lazily shifted over at the clock.

"Jesus! I have to go!" Tweek blurted out. Tweek stumbled forward. He ran down the stairs, made it to the front door but stopped. His body made him turn around and he dashed to the kitchen. Tweek poured his coffee in his thermos. His body wouldn't let him leave home without it. Tweek then hurriedly ran out the door. Craig car was already there. Tweek ran to the car and jumped in.

"Hey, Tweek." Craig said nonchalantly from the driver side. Craig eyes were glued to his phone. He shot a glance at Tweek. "Your shirt inside out."

Tweek looked down. "Shit!"

Craig let out a chuckle. "Just switch it now."

"R-Right." Tweek stuttered. Tweek took off his jacket and then Tweek fiddled with his shirt uncomfortably. He didn't want to admit it but he now felt more awkward with Craig. Tweek tried not to over think taking his shirt off when Craig said something else.

"Why didn't you text me last night?"

Tweek quickly flipped his shirt and was putting it back on. "Uh, sorry. I had a bit of homework to do."

"Really?" Craig said. He looked at Tweek with narrowed eyes.

"Y-Yeah." Tweek stuttered.

Craig eyes relaxed. He looked back at the road and let out a small snicker. Tweek took a breath and relaxed a bit. Tweek looked down and realized his shirt was backwards now.


	5. Chapter 5

Tweek sat in first period chewing on his pencil. He was stressing out on what to do about the dance. It was coming up fast and Tweek wasn't sure if he was ready for it.

"Okay, class we will do peer editing today. So partner up." The Teacher called out.

Tweek raised his head and before he knew it Kenny had slid his desk over.

"Hey dude." Kenny said.

"Hey." Tweek said fishing for his essay in his bag.

Kenny handed Tweek a blank note book.

"Didn't do your essay?" Tweek asked.

"Yup. Mind pretending like I did?" Kenny asked shaking his orange hood from the back of his neck.

"Sure, dude." Tweek smiled as he turned his attention to his own paper.

"So how is paradise?" Kenny asked.

"Shit." Tweek said without thinking. Tweek looked up instantly regretting spilling it so easily. But then relaxed. Kenny was cool, he wouldn't tell anyone.

"What is the problem? You guys thinking of breaking up?" Kenny asked as he put his head on his hand.

"No… It's…" Tweek thought. But then Tweek realized Kenny could be his saving grace. After all Kenny knew more about sex then most. Tweek looked at Kenny. "Promise you won't tell another soul?"

Kenny smile spread across his face. He almost looked devious. "What is it?"

"It is about…" Tweek looked around to see if anyone was listening. Tweek sighed and instead grabbed Kenny blank notebook and wrote it down.

"It's about sex?" Kenny said a little too loud.

Tweek jumped and looked up. Kenny smile curled more and he looked like he was laughing.

"I… I…." Tweek took a big breath. "I need help."

Kenny titled his head at Tweek. "Oh?"

"Yeah, you see Craig said… Well I don't know… But I think he wants to…" Tweek could feel himself getting hot. Tweek hands fiddled with his pencil. He felt his heart begin to race and his mind was set on full speed.

"Explore your cave?" Kenny said with a laugh.

Tweek eyes widen, he pushed himself closer to Kenny. "I don't know, maybe. But what if he does? That's so much pressure. I don't even know how to- Or anything!" Tweek could feel himself getting riled up.

"Calm down Tweek." Kenny said with a friendly smile on. Kenny reached over and put his hand on Tweek nervous back. "It's not a big deal. But first why do you think Craig wants to pop your cherry? Did he really say he wants to?"

"No, not out loud. But he says he wants more…" Tweek turned his attention back to fiddling with his fingers. "Or else he wants to find someone else."

"Michelle." Kenny said in a bored tone.

"Huh?" Tweek asked looking up. Kenny studied Tweek.

"I really shouldn't tell you this. It isn't my business after all. It's just, I have most of my classes with Craig. And let's just say he can be a bit of a flirt. Nothing bad then most teenage boys. But still, he really does like messing with Michelle. I guess he might be getting bored."

"GAH!" Tweek hollered grabbing his hair. Craig was usually pretty cold. Tweek really couldn't imagine Craig flirty. Not to mention Tweek never flirted. Tweek never knew how to.

"It's ok, Tweek." Kenny said back. "Maybe he didn't mean sex per se. Maybe he just wants more. Like some PDA."

"Really?" Tweek let go of his hair.

"Yeah. I mean I like it when my girl isn't afraid to show me some love in public." Kenny said daydreaming. Tweek bit his lower lip and thought about it. "But you know…. Maybe you should end it?"

Tweek twitched slightly. "No."

Kenny looked at Tweek, but Tweek was too busy in his own thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

After first period, second period went by quickly. Tweek was in the hallway walking to the lockers to meet up with Craig. They always talked before third period. Tweek turned the corner to go to his locker when he saw Craig already there. But he wasn't alone. He was talking to some girl. Tweek shock slightly. He closed his eyes and remembered Kenny words. Tweek took one breath in before walking over to the two of them. Craig looked and saw Tweek.

"Hey Twe-" Craig couldn't finish his words. Tweek had jumped kissed him. The kiss was short lived, because Craig shoved Tweek off. "What are you doing?" Craig said angrily as he tried to get back on balanced.

"Uh….." Tweek stared back wide eyed.

The girl there giggled.

Craig stared at Tweek with an annoyed perplexed look. Tweek stared back at Craig with a scared look. The girl looked at both in amusement. Onlookers began to whisper in the hall. Craig looked around and a blush formed on his face. Tweek began to twitch.

Tweek was saved by the bell ringing to get to class. Craig sighed and shocked his head. Craig reached out his hand. Tweek closed his eyes ready to receive Craig tasseling his hair. But instead Craig scratched his own head as he walked by.

"I'll see you at lunch Tweek." Craig said as he walked by. The girl giggled again and ran after Craig. Tweek turned and watch the two walk away. Tweek felt sick, empty and gone.


	7. Chapter 7

Tweek sat in an empty classroom sulking. After the run in with Craig, Tweek zombie through the rest of the day. But when lunch came around, Tweek bee lined to the first empty classroom he could find. Tweek felt embarrassed and depressed about the whole thing. He didn't know how he was going to face Craig. Tweek looked at his phone. A few missed messages.

"Where are you?"

-Craig.

"Why are you acting like this?"

-Craig

"Hey Tweek!"

-Wendy

Tweek put down his phone. He just wanted a break. He wanted to pause the whole day. He needed to not feel so low. Tweek cell phone lit up again. Tweek looked at it.

"Problems in paradise?"

-Kenny

Tweek needed someone at this moment. Someone who would understand. Tweek sent back.

"He pushed me away."

Tweek hit the sent button and then waited.

"Where are you?"

-Kenny

Tweek bit his lower lip and thought for a moment. Tweek weighed his options but took another breath and chose to send Kenny where he was. Tweek waited awhile, he was sitting on a teacher desk in the middle of the classroom looking at the inspirational posters on the wall. The door flung open. Tweek looked to the side. Kenny in his orange jacket leaned in the door frame.

"Is this where heart break hotel is?" Kenny smiled.

Tweek slumped on the desk. Kenny walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Wendy wants to know where you are. I think she wants to compare bra sizes." Kenny laughed.

"You didn't tell her." Tweek said looking over.

"No, not a soul. I promised after all." Kenny sauntered into the classroom. He made his way to the the desk and hopped on. "Craig didn't ask, he tried to act like he didn't care. But he was texting nonstop on his phone. I am sure you know."

"No, I don't I only got two texts." Tweek said defeated.

"Oh... So what happened?" Kenny asked.

"I tried to kiss him and he pushed me away." Tweek sighed.

"Hmm, I thought he wanted more." Kenny said slumping on the desk.

"YES! HE WANTS MORE! THAT IS WHY HE GETTING A HOTEL ROOM!"

"OH!" Kenny shot up at Tweek outburst. Tweek was shaking from it. Kenny nodded then leaned back and looked up at the ceiling. "Hmm, wants to bang you but not kiss you in public. Reminds me of some of my past relationships."

"GAH!" Tweek cried out.

"You guys need to talk." Kenny said. "Tweek this doesn't sound like a good relationship."

"It's not…. Especially when he has her…" Tweek mumbled.

"Hmm?" Kenny propped himself on his arm.

"I saw the girl. They look good together." Tweek wrapped his arms around himself. "GAH, why does it hurt so much?"

Kenny sat up and put an arm around Tweek. "The good ones will do that to you."

"What do I do Kenny?" Tweek wrapped his arms around Kenny and hugged him. Tweek didn't understand his own actions but he wasn't in control of himself.

Kenny grabbed Tweek shoulders and pulled him up. Kenny looked at Tweek with a serious face. Kenny opened his mouth to say something, but before anything could be said the bell rang. Kenny looked at Tweek, and his serious face dissipated.

"It will be ok." Kenny said with a smile.


	8. Chapter 8

Tweek watched the clock anxiously. Tweek was going to Craig house today. Tweek thought about avoiding it but he knew he needed to face it. The clock hit its last minuet and the bell rang. Everyone sprung from their seats and ran out of the classroom. School was over. That meant Tweek would have to face Craig.

Tweek walked down the hallway to the lockers. He got there before Craig. Tweek sighed and tried not to panic. Tweek played with the lock on his locker. He didn't need anything from his locker but he tried to empty his mind from the anxiety. He still felt the hot uncomfortable feeling in his chest though. All of a sudden Tweek felt his arm get pulled. Tweek was jerked forward. Tweek looked up and saw Craig gripping his arm pulling him out of the school. Craig pulled Tweek to the car.

"Get in." Craig snapped.

Tweek did as he was told. In the car the two didn't speak. Tweek fidgeted in his seat and Craig sat still in his.

"Where were you at lunch?" Craig asked.

"I needed to think about some stuff." Tweek said as he fiddled with his fingers.

"To think?" Craig looked over at Tweek his eyes narrowing on him. Tweek looked back scared. Craig eyes softened. "You could have texted me. You have been acting so weird today. Then you disappear. I was worried."

Tweek let a small smile appear on his face. "Sorry."

Craig sighed. "So what were you thinking about?"

Tweek fidgeted.

"Was it about the hotel?" Craig asked.

Tweek looked at Craig. Craig nodded and then turned on the car. "Tweek, I am sorry. I put pressure on you. I didn't mean to. What I meant about the hotel room, it's more like me saying I want us to be a real relationship."

Craig looked over at Tweek. Tweek was calmed by his words. Then guilt followed shortly after.

"We don't have to get a hotel room." Craig said.

"NO!" Tweek shouted. Craig looked over at Tweek surprised. "It's ok Craig." Tweek smiled. "I want to be in a real relationship with you too."

Craig blushed and looked back at the road.

Craig pulled into his drive way and parked the car. He turned to face Tweek. He leaned down and kissed him.

"I am sorry I pushed you away I was just surprised is all." Craig smiled. Tweek shock his head. Craig pulled Tweek into a deeper kiss. Tweek closed his eyes and tried to process what was happening. When Craig pulled away he looked Tweek and smiled.

"So ill book the hotel room." Craig said. Tweek still in a daze nodded. Craig laughed. "We are going to do some dirty things." He whispered to Tweek. Then Craig got out of the car.

Tweek stayed in his daze for a bit until a screaming voice in his head screamed out. 'YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT SEX!'

Tweek eyes widen and the panic filled him again.


	9. Chapter 9

It was lunch time and Tweek was feeling anxious. He made it over to the table faster than anyone else from their group. He sat a waited for Craig like an obedient dog. Stan and Kyle were the first to make it to the table. Then Wendy and Bebe. Soon more and more people where staggering over to the table. Tweek watched excitedly for his oy in blue. Eventually Tweek caught sight of his boyfriend. Tweek jumped up from the table and beelined over to Craig.

Tweek was moving over to Craig when he slowed down. Craig was with another girl. This girl was different than the one before. Tweek felt his heart race a bit faster. He made it to Craig. When Craig saw Tweek he instantly stiffened up.

"Hey." Tweek said as he joined up with Craig.

"Hey." He said back.

There was an awkward tension in the air.

Tweek looked over at the girl. She wore an awkward smile. She looked over at Craig. Craig just stared ahead.

"So… Craig is my boyfriend." Tweek felt obligated to say.

Craig eyes widen and quickly said. "Well, no not really."

Tweek furrowed his brows at Craig.

Craig scratched the back of his. "I mean we are in high school, so it's not that serious ya know."

Tweek felt his eye twitching. "What are you saying?"

Craig sighed and pulled Tweek to the side. Tweek felt his palms get sweaty. They got to a secluded corner. Craig scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Tweek maybe we should play down this whole couple thing." Craig began.

After that Tweek tuned out. He knew what Craig was saying, he didn't like it, and he didn't want to hear it.

"Let's just act like we normally do." Craig said finally after his long speal.

Tweek nodded slowly, but inside he was panicking.

 **AN: Hey guys, sorry this chapter was so short but the next chapter really good so keep an eye out for it. Also if you like my stuff check out my other stories :) also if you want to read my other, nonfanfiction stuff check out my Instagram(Grandhazel) and Twitter(hazelgrander) Thank you for the love 3**


End file.
